


Saving Him

by kariberri13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: Constructive criticism is always welcomed and please let me know what you all think! I'm going to try and update this every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed and please let me know what you all think! I'm going to try and update this every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday.

When Captain America was pulled out of the ice, Bucky was overseas, fighting the newest American war. While America was unfreezing it's only super soldier, Bucky was busy with his left arm being crushed underneath a fallen building. That’s when they finally sent him back to the states, only when he screamed in pain about not being able to move his arm.

  
They sent him back to America, only to get his arm amputated, leaving him disabled and with PTSD. So when he was out of the hospital, no one could blame him about not knowing about Captain America coming back from the dead. When he did learn he wasn't really surprised. Like he assumed the Captain was clueless about the 21st century and was probably prudish, like people were in the 1930’s. Learning that Captain America came back from the dead wasn’t earth-shattering to Bucky, maybe someone else would fight the wars in America.

  
Bucky jolted awake, screaming from his latest nightmare. This time he watched each of his dead comrades stand around him, and instead of the building taking his arm, they each stuck knives into it, all while screaming about him not saving them. Bucky ran his right arm over his face, he knew his family wanted him to get help, but he couldn’t seem to get up and actually do it. There was a VA not too far from him, but his insides turned at the thought of actually doing it, so he never went to any of the meeting.  


  
He flopped back down into his bed, knowing he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep, but there wasn’t anything to do. He didn’t have a job, only able to live in his shitty apartment because of his military pay. Bucky wanted nothing more than to be like his teenage self again, where he could walk down the street and not hit the ground when a car backfired, but he never tried anything to fix his issues.

  
The last time Bucky saw his sister, she screamed at him that maybe he didn’t want help because he didn’t think he deserved it. That he still blamed himself for his units deaths. Bucky didn’t want to admit that Becca was right, that was the very reason keeping him from help. But at the time he decided it was a great idea to just scream back at her. He could never forget the tears that fell from her face as she told him to leave. Sometime when his nightmares got bad instead of his dead comrades, all he saw was Becca lying dead in the desert.

  
Bucky took a deep breath, pulling himself out of his bed as his stomach growled. He stumbled into his kitchen and opened the fridge. It was empty, showing how much Bucky didn’t do the things he really needed to do. Bucky sighed, looking down at himself, his shirt was rumpled and his jeans slightly dirty. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and was greasy. He shrugged, deciding he was okay enough to go and get something to eat, and some coffee.

  
Bucky grabbed his keys from his table, not bothering to lock his door, there wasn’t really anything worth stealing anyways. He made his way to the nearest Starbucks. Bucky pushed his way inside, unsurprised at the amount of people already here at nine in the morning. Bucky quickly noted all of his exits before making his way to the counter and ordering food and coffee. Bucky crossed the room and leaned against the wall. He knew this was his PTSD acting up, but he could think of not having his back against the wall. If there was no space behind him, nothing could attack him from behind. Bucky was relieved when his order was finally called, thankful he could escape the morning crowd. He quickly collected his food and drink before leaving, when he decided that he would take a walk before going back to the hellhole he called his home. He smiled to himself, Becca could eat it, walking was help, right?

  
Bucky decided that perfect place for said walk was Central Park. Bucky walked until he found an empty bench to sit on. He sat down, enjoying the view as he quickly ate his breakfast before getting up and walking more. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed simply walking in Central Park. But true to his luck, something went wrong.  


  
He had just decided to walk back home when the sky literally tore opened and fucking aliens fell through. Bucky stared in horror, along with the other people in the park. Bucky used his first instinct and ran, he already gave his arm fighting for the country, the Avengers could deal with this, and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. But again, he had terrible luck. A fucking alien dropped right in front of him, before smashing him backwards, right into a building. A building that started to collapse right on top of him.

  
Before the rubble fell on him, He laughed at the horrible irony of all of it. It seemed that life just really wanted to crush him underneath a building. The first one took his left arm, and this one would probably take his life. Bucky laid underneath the rubble, unable to move or save himself. He knew he wasn’t going to survive this time, the Avengers were busy fighting the aliens, saving the rest of the world.

  
He wished he could talk to his sister one last time, tell her she was right and he really did need help. Bucky felt his body start to numb, which he knew wasn't good. He was bleeding from somewhere, and the sharp pain in his leg made him believe a rebar was probably through his leg. His vision started to darken, as he passed out, believing it was the last time he would close his eyes. The last moment he would have in this life. The last time he would feel anything, and he was strangely okay with it, his only regret abandoning his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts and a like!

Steve was chasing an alien when he watch in horror as it smack a civilian out of the the way. He knew Tony would complain about him saving a single person, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to let people die if he could help them, and a building dropping on a person certainly could kill them.  


  
Steve launched his shield at the alien, killing it before spring into action to save the man. Steve lifted heavy pieces of rubble out of the way, trying to find the trapped man. Steve realised he was going to most likely need medical.  


  
“Guys, I’ve got a civilian underneath a building, I need help getting him out.” He said over his radio. He heard Tony huffing in annoyance.  


  
“For fucks sake Cap, we all are trying to help. A whole building dropped on him, well he is probably dead.” Steve rolled his eyes at his teammate. He knew Tony wouldn’t understand.  


  
“Tony, I’m not asking for your help. I need someone else’s fucking help. I’m not leaving him, what if he isn’t dead.” He heard Tony’s noise of shock, knowing his swearing got through to the man.  


  
“Okay Cap, I’m on my way over. Let me see what I can do.” Steve heard Sam’s voice over Tony’s protests. He was thankful that Sam was coming to help him, instead of Tony who would complain the entire time.Steve got back to work while waiting for Sam, calling in medical while he worked. By the time Sam got to him, he found the man. The first thing he noticed was the metal bar sticking through his leg, then he noticed the man was missing an arm, and the last thing he noticed was the man was still breathing.  


  
“Shit Sam, he's alive, but I think he lost his arm when the building fell.” Steve said, regret sinking into his voice. He could be saving this person’s life, but the man was going to come out of it missing a fucking limb.  


  
“Steve, calm down. It looks like he lost his arm awhile ago. Now help me get him out.” The two worked to get the metal broken so he could be lifted out. When the medical finally got there Steve was reluctant to let the man go alone, but Sam reminded him of the problem at hand, aliens. Steve forgot all about the man as he flung himself back into battle. Saving the city from the attack, helping as many people as he could. In the end the city was going to be okay, although it would need a lot of rebuilding.  


  
By the time it all ended Steve was hurt all over. His suit was ruined, revealing wounds that were already starting to heal, but Tony still tried to get him to get looked over. Steve denied the help, instead remembering the man that he saved from being crushed to death.  


  
“I need to go see if that man is okay.” Steve stated, ignoring the annoyed looks on his team’s faces.  


  
“Come on Steve. You already did your good dead, let it go.” Tony stated. He shook his head, not willing to just forget entirely about the man.  


  
“Jarvis, will you find out where the man I saved is?” The AI complied, giving him the needed information. He took off towards the hospital, ignoring the protests he heard behind him. 

When Steve got to the hospital, the staff were surprised to see him. They didn’t expect Captain America to come in, demanding to see a James Barnes. The medical staff reluctantly told him that James was in surgery and he couldn’t see him at the moment. Steve nodded at the nurse behind the counter, before walking over the waiting chairs and plopping down.  


  
A few minutes later he was approached by another nurse. She played with her long, blonde hair as she nervously asked him to get checked over. Steve shook his head no again, telling her that he was okay. Soon enough someone dropped into the seat next to him. Steve knew it was Sam. He looked up and spotted Natasha sitting across from him, but none of the other Avengers were around. He smiled as Sam handed him coffee.  


  
“Wow Cap, you still look like shit.” Natasha stated, causing him to look at her as Sam snorted.  


  
“Yeah, are you sure you want to meet him looking like that?” Sam joked. Steve just rolled his eyes, ignoring both the comments. They waited in silence for awhile longer before the same nurse from before came up to them and let them know that James was awake and he could have visitors.  


  
Steve quickly jumped up, following the nurse’s directions to James’ room. He knocked before going into the room. Steve was met with the most confused look he had ever seen. He didn’t even realize why the man was so confused, as the only thing that he could think was how beautiful the man was. Even though he was beat up and dirty, Steve couldn’t help to see beauty. Steve just stared until the man broke him out of his trance.  


  
“Ummm… hello?” James said, eyes flicking behind Steve, finding the other two people behind him. Steve blushed, waving at James.  


  
"Hi, I’m Steve. I just wanted to make sure the man I saved from a fallen building didn’t die.” He said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck, watching as the man’s face screwed up in more confusion. Natasha sauntered past him walking up to him and sticking out her hand.  


  
“Hi, Natasha Romanov. What Steve here is saying is that he saved you from the building and he had to make sure you didn't die because then he would feel bad.” James’ eyes flicked back and forth between the three of them, unsure what to do.  


  
“Okay. Thanks I guess?” James said. Steve sighed.  


  
“Guys can you go? I don't need babysitters.” Steve sighed. The two Avengers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before leaving. Steve sighed again. Rubbing his hands over his faces.  


  
“I'm really sorry about her. Can we start over?” Steve asked, staring at him again. James stared back at him, and Steve fidgeted underneath his intense gaze.  
“Do you have a tongue piercing?” He blurted, causing Steve to blush again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, if anyone reading this can help me format this better. Please help me! I haven't really learned how to do like any formatting to make this stuff look better and I really want to fix it and learn how!!

Bucky didn’t expect to open his eyes, let alone open them in a hospital. He didn’t understand how he could possibly be alive, he remembered the building on top of him and the rebar sticking through his leg.  


  
He felt panic rising in his throat, scared that he lost his leg like he had lost his arm. He took a deep breath, before trying to move his leg. When he felt himself move it, he let out the breath he was holding in. He tilted his head back, relaxing as much as he could in a hospital.  


  
While his eyes were closed, someone burst into the room. He jolted up, eyes meeting none other than Captain America, who was still in his uniform. When the man just stared at him, Bucky decided to talk first.  


  
“Ummm… hello?” He said softly, still confused. The captain seemed to stutter out his words, standing awkwardly after he burst into the room. His eyes flicked to the redhead that pushed her way past him. She stuck out her hand, apologizing for the man. Bucky was still confused, why was Captain America in his room, he thought back to what Captain Rogers said to him. Apparently the man had saved him, and wanted to make sure Bucky was okay.  


  
He thanked the captain, hoping they would all leave, but only the other two left. This left him alone with Captain Rogers, a man who he had looked up too when he was younger. Becca had posters plastering her walls, and Bucky had admitted when he was drunk that Captain America was probably the most attractive man he had ever seen. Since then they had joked about it being too bad the man was dead.  


  
When they announced Captain Rogers to be alive Becca had been so happy, but she had forgotten about Bucky’s slight crush on the man. Bucky had groaned at her and told her the man was probably prudish, he was a man out of his time and this century was nothing like the one he came from.  


  
Bucky was openly staring at the man, waiting for him to say something when something shiny in the man’s mouth caught his eye.  


  
“Do you have a tongue piercing?” He blurted before he was able to stop himself. His mother would have smacked him for the comment, telling him that she raised him better. Bucky watched as Captain Rogers blushed, pink flushing to the tips of his ears.  


  
“Ummmm… normally I take it out, but I forgot in the rush of killing… aliens.” He said, looking down at the floor. Bucky couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  


  
“Captain America has a tongue piercing?” He said in disbelief, confusion leaking into his voice. Steve’s face fell before he answered.  


  
“No, Steve Rogers does.” He said quietly. Bucky frowned, as far as he was taught, Steve Rogers and Captain America were one in the same. The man in front of him was the mighty American hero, didn’t he love that? Steve looked up at him again, looking like he was having an eternal battle in his mind, one that he was losing.  


  
“I better go.” He said, before turning quickly and leaving. Bucky was left all alone in the hospital room. He felt like he has whiplash from how fast that conversation turned. In the end he was confused and alone.  


  
When his mother and sister got the hospital he tried to tell them about it. Becca raised a perfect eyebrow at him. He knew that look, it was the same one he gave her when she lied as a child.  


  
“Becca! I’m serious.” He said, shocked that his sister didn’t believe him. She grinned at him and told him to tell her about it then. She looked even more confused than he felt by the time he finished telling her.  


  
“Are you sure he didn’t smile even once?” She questioned. He shook his head, not once while Captain Rogers was here did he smile.  


  
“Also, he basically said that Steve Rogers and Captain America were not the same person.” Becca pondered the thought, before shrugging and letting him know that she had to leave. Bucky frowned, the entire time he avoided asking her about what happened since last time, but Winifred and Becca were gone before he could ask.  


  
“Soon a nurse came in, giving him meds and suggesting that he should get some sleep. He figured that he should get it over with. Being hopped up on pain meds would probably let him sleep without nightmares, so he could get the best sleep he would for a long time. 

  


When Bucky opened his eyes he didn’t expect someone to be in his room, let alone to have the person staring directly at him.  


  
“Hey there Buckaroo.” The man said, a smile gracing his face. A very recognisable face, the face of the Tony Stark.  


  
“Holy shit. You’re Tony Stark. Why are you in my room?” He grimacing at the sheer excitement in his voice.  


  
“Well. I just wanted to see what had Cap’s panties in a twist.” Tony said, as if it was the most obvious thing there ever was.  


  
“Also, I really wanted to see if you would let me build you an arm. Pepper said I should get into more things helping people, and this would be the perfect thing to start with.” Tony said, revealing the real reason he was here.  


  
“Geez Tony, could you be any more obvious?” Bucky jumped, having not know the Black Widow was standing where he couldn’t see him. The sniper in him was screaming that he would be one hundred percent dead, and that he should stay away from her. He willed the voice to quiet down, and focused back on the task at hand.  


  
“But Nat, it would be really cool.” Tony said, glancing back at her. The two started to argue, like he wasn’t even there.  


  
“Okay, okay. Whatever, you can try and build me an arm.” Bucky shouted over their voices. Tony squealed in delight and Natasha glared at him.  


  
“Okay, Tony you got your answer, now get out.” Natasha all but snarled. Tony put up his hand, yet still smiled as he back out of the room. Bucky’s eyes widened at the realization that he was alone with the Black Widow.  


  
“As Tony said poor Cap’s panties have been in a twist since he saw you, what when down after Sam and I left?” She said sweetly. Bucky flinched, he knew the sweetness in her voice was fake, and she could quickly kill him with her bare hands if she wanted too.  


  
“Nothing really. I’m actually not really sure what happened. He got really quiet, also he didn’t smile, like at all.” Natasha stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. Bucky guessed that he was missing something. A few minutes passed before it finally hit him.  


  
“Holy shit, Captain America is lonely.” He looked at her, hoping she would tell him if he was right. He was disappointed when she shook her head no.  


  
“Nope.” She said popping the p, “Steve Rogers is lonely.” She stood up smiling, before making her exit, leaving him confused once again. He was really tired of feel confused all of the time lately. Apparently Steve Rogers was separate from Captain America and Steve Rogers was lonely.  


  
Bucky stared at the ceiling, thinking about it. Suddenly he started to figure it out. Whilst Steve had been here he hadn’t called Steve, Steve, but called him Captain America, or Captain Rogers in his head. The man had to be sick of never being called Steve, because Captain America had friends, he had the Avengers, but who did Steve have? Everyone from before was dead, and now people only saw Captain America.  


  
The only thing Bucky didn’t get was why Natasha wanted him to understand this. What did she want him to do about Steve Rogers being lonely? Was he supposed to fix it? And if he was, how was he supposed to do it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted, I suck at posting on time, so I'm just gonna post whenever.

Steve sighed, staring at Tony with disappointment. Tony just glared back at him. Tense moments passed without either saying a word.

“What?” Tony broke first, unable to help himself. Steve raised in eyebrow at him, treating him like a child that knew exactly what he had done wrong. Tony huffed, turning away from him, and walking away. He in fact knew what Steve had been so disapproving of. 

“Really Tony?” Steve called after him. Tony shrugged, continuing to walk away from him, and smile on his face that the other man couldn’t see. Steve ran a hand down his face before turning back around. The civilian that he had saved awkwardly stood behind him.

“Is he okay?” The man questioned. Steve rolled his eyes, pushing past the man. James squeaked, quickly following after the larger man. Steve didn’t pay any attention to the man behind him. He had decided even if the man was breath-talking he didn’t care, because the man only saw the mask, not the man behind it. It wasn’t like Steve wanted to be behind a mask, but in this day, he couldn’t seem to figure out how to break out from it and show the world Steve Rogers. 

He was tired of people ignoring the man that had feelings, opting to see the hero. There were many times that Steve wished he had died on that ship, where he could have met the same fate as his friends. Death was something that Steve often pondered, he wondered if he would have to watch another set of friends die, leaving him behind. 

He wondered if he would grow old like the rest of them. He had no idea what his future would hold, as there weren’t any other super soldiers in the world. Captain America was surrounded by loving people, but Steve Rogers was an isolated man, a man that never got saved from his icy fate. 

He sighed, realizing James was still following him. He abruptly stopped, causing the other man to walk into him. James whispered out an apology before Steve turned around.  
“Is there something you need?” He demanded. James flinched, looking away from him. 

“I wanted to know why you pulled me out.” He softly asked. Steve ran a hand through his hair, pondering his answer for a moment. He could go for the al righteous answer; the Captain America answer; or he could go for a heartfelt answer; the Steve Roger’s answer. He decided to go with Captain America, as James only saw the Captain.  
“It’s my job. I save everyone that can’t save themselves.” James eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. 

“Okay, why did Steve Rogers save me.” He mumbled. Steve glared at him, he hated the fear he saw in James’ eyes. He turned around, quickly opening his door and slamming it before the other man tried to come in. He knew this was something that Natasha was up too. 

Bucky stood in front of the door dumbfounded. He was just trying to do what Natasha told him to do. Or at least, what he thought she told him to do. She told him that Steve was lonely, but when he tired to get past the stars and stripes, he was met with hostility. He didn’t understand what he was supposed to do.Bucky decided to wander the tower, hoping to find Natasha. Instead of finding the terrifying women, he found the genius Bruce Banner. Bucky figured he would ask Bruce what he should do, the man seemed like he would have an answer for this situation. 

“Hey. So Steve saved me the other day and Natasha told me to help him because he is lonely but I have no idea what to do because when I tried he slammed the door in my face.” He babbled.

Bruce’s eyes widened. He held up his hand, silencing Bucky. He stared intently at him.  


“If you are too obvious he is going to think someone put you up to it. He isn’t going to like that.” Bucky stared at him, confused. Bruce sighed before continuing.  


“Alright. Steve isn’t from this time, and I know he would end it all, if he felt like he could. He suffers from the worst PTSD that I have ever seen. He thinks no one can see Steve Rogers, but in truth we all can see the broken man. Steve isn’t okay, even if he insists he is. Steve wouldn’t exist without Captain America, and he feels like he’s the ninety pound kid again, he feels invisible.” Bruce explained, waiting for Bucky to understand it.

“So, you’re telling me that I have to friend him without looking like I’m trying to friend him?” Bruce rolled his eyes before answering.  
“More or less, yes.” He grunted, turning back to the work he was doing before Bucky interrupted. 

Bucky quietly left the room, continuing his search for Natasha. While he was looking for her, he thought up a plan. It was dark by the time he finally found Natasha, after a while he strangely felt like she was avoiding him. Everytime he asked someone where she was, they would tell him a room, but she wouldn’t be there any longer. When he finally found the redhead, he couldn’t go through with the plan of having a movie night. 

“Hey, I had a plan, but I couldn’t find you. Also, I need to ride home, Tony brought me.” He stated. She turned around, smiling deviously at him. 

“I would, but I am busy.” He frowned at her, wondering where this was going. He was still lost as she called out to Steve. The man grumbled, walking into the room. 

“James here needs a ride home. I would, but I am busy.” She said, smiling sweetly at him. Bucky had the feeling that she planned all of this. Steve cocked his head to the side, obviously wondering what she was busy with. He shrugged, motioning to Bucky to follow him.

“Come on James.” Bucky grimaced at his first name coming from Steve. He started to follow him.

“Hey, call me Bucky. No one calls me James, other than Natasha apparently.” He said, smiling at Steve. He nodded, stopping in front of a motorcycle. Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve handed him the only helmet and climbed onto the bike.

“You expect me to ride on that? I have one arm!” Bucky exclaimed. Steve just smirked, mischief glinting in his eyes.

“You’ll just have to hold on tighter.” It was the closest thing that Bucky had gotten to a smile, so he cursed Natasha, and climbed onto the bike. He lightly slipped his arm around Steve’s waist.

“You’re gonna have to hold tighter than that.” Steve said, a laugh gracing his voice. Bucky lurched forward as Steve started up the bike and sped off. His arm tighten around Steve, as he buried his face into the back of Steve, unwilling to look up as the world whizzed by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I have actually written anything for this fic, but I finally got some inspiration and motivation to keep working on it. Yay, so I guess here is another randomly written chapter.

Bucky took in a deep breathe after getting of the bike. He stood on the curb, watching as Steve Rogers rode away. He tried to figure out how he was going to figure out the mystery that was Steve Rogers. He pulled out him phone, pulling up his sisters contact. Hesitantly he pressed call, listening to the call go through. 

“Hey Becca?” He asked timidly.

“Bucky, hey how are you?” Becca sounded happy that he called, and actually sounded like she wanted to know how he really was. 

“Umm, do you wanna come over?” He asked, looking up. Just then he realised that it was already dark out, and that his sister might not want to. 

“I mean, its really late, so maybe you want to tomorrow?” He whispered. Becca grunted on the other line.

“Bucky, I’m coming over now because we both know that if I were to agree tomorrow you would cancel. I’m sure this can’t wait for the morning, and I don’t want it too.” She firmly stated. 

Bucky nodded, saying goodbye to his sister before hanging up. He sighed, heading up to his crappy apartment to wait for her. After twenty minutes his sister burst into his apartment without knocking. 

“Oh good, you are still awake, what’s up big brother?” She asked, plopping down on the sofa next to him. Bucky sighed again, wondering if he really should tell his sister.

“Okay, so I really did meet Captain America. I know you probably don’t believe me, but the thing is I think his is lonely and needs a friend.” Bucky said in one breath. Becca narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a long minute.

“Your not lying to me. I can tell when you lie, and you aren’t.” Becca said slowly, then realised what his dilemma was. 

“Oh my god. Captain America is lonely?” She blurted. Her eyes were open wide in shock, wondering how it was possible.

“Well, I guess Captain America isn’t per say, but Steve Rogers is. I really want to help him, I mean, he saved my life. The only problem is, I have no idea how. He thinks everyone sees Captain America, but the thing is, that’s the only person he will let anyone see.” Bucky ranted, not realising how long he went on. Becca stared at him in amazement, something Bucky hadn’t see in awhile. Nothing really ever caught Becca off guard, but tonight he did it twice. 

“Okay, so you want to get close to Steve Rogers, but he won’t let you since he thinks all you see is Captain America?” Bucky nodded as she continued. 

“First, only call him Steve. I think that will be a good start because it’s differentiating two people. Wait, how will you ever see him again? Becca suddenly asked. 

“Oh Tony Stark is going to try and build me an arm, so I think I have to go to the Avenger’s Tower like once a week.” Becca squealed, pulling him into a hug. 

“Okay, that is really amazing. That’s really good, both of those things will be good healing for you. But back to the Steve thing, maybe go to coffee with him, at least offer. Just try to be a good person towards him.” Becca smiled at him and shrugged. “I’m not sure what else to do.” Bucky pulled her back in for another hug, it felt good to have his sister in his arms again, or well arm. 

Bucky smiled at his sister, before telling her she can stay over if she wanted. She nodded, only fighting a bit when Bucky insisted she slept in his bed. 

“Seriously Bec, if you don’t sleep in my bed, I’m going to kick you out. I’m not letting my little sister sleep on this couch.” Bucky argued, before stretching out to effectively keep her off of it. She huffed but gave in because she knew when to not argue with him. 

Bucky laid on the couch for awhile, staring at the ceiling. Tony wanted him to come back tomorrow to try on the first prototype. He couldn't imagine that the genius could actually build him a new arm that really worked, but if there was someone who could, it had to be Tony Stark.

Bucky wondered if the arm was away to keep him around to get to know Steve, maybe Tony also had a plan. Bucky was only confused about why they wanted it to be him. He wasn’t special. He was like the other soldiers that got sent back, missing something and suffering from PTSD. Bucky happened to be missing something physical, but many soldiers came back missing something more mental. Bucky kept thinking about his meeting with Stark until he finally feel asleep. 

Bucky woke the next morning to find a note from Becca. Apparently she had work early and left without waking him. Bucky felt a little bit bad about keeping her late, but then again, she wanted him to open up more to her. 

Bucky pulled himself from the couch to take a shower, he needed to wash his hair before going to the Avenger’s Tower. He couldn’t walk in the place looking homeless, and he wasn’t sure if Steve would want to be friends with someone who appeared homeless. 

After his shower he found the cleanest clothes he had, which happened to be a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Almost all of the clothes in his closet were black. He shrugged before pulling them on. 

He tried to pull his hair back into a ponytail, but couldn’t seem to get it to work with one hand. He sighed before giving up. He used to like wearing it up because of the way it looked, but now he couldn’t do it alone. Maybe he should finally get it cut short. 

Bucky left his apartment and walked to the tower. When he was finally at the tower, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Stark never gave him instructions, only told him when to meet him. 

Bucky hesitantly walked inside, finding no one to be in the lobby. He called out a quiet hello, hoping someone was near. Bucky whipped around when the door opened, finding Steve standing there. 

“Oh hey.” He said to Bucky, no even looking at him.

“Steve, hey. Sorry to ask, but I have no idea where I’m supposed to go.” Bucky stated with a smile. The other man looked up at him, and Bucky was surprised by how blue his eyes were. Steve gave a half smile before walking past Bucky. He was about to say something when Steve gestured to the elevator that opened. Bucky smiled sheepishly and thank him, surprised when Steve joined him in the elevator. Bucky cursed himself when he remembered Steve lived here, Stark was definitely up to something.

“So do you think Tony can actually build me a working arm?” Bucky asked. Steve looked surprised that Bucky continued to talk to him. 

“I think Stark is the only person that would be able to do it first.” Steve simply stated. He looked like he wanted to ask Bucky how he lost the arm. Bucky shrugged, figuring it would be a good first step to tell Steve what happened. 

“When I was overseas, I was in an explosion, and the building I was in collapsed on top of me. When I got back they had to amputate my arm.” Bucky said, staring into Steve’s blue eyes. Steve looked sad as Bucky told him what happened.

“James, you don’t have to tell me that.” He said in a soft voice. Bucky smiled hoping to get Steve to smile. 

“You can call me Bucky. And I wanted to, because then you would understand why I also wanted to thank you from saving me from yet another building fall on me. I just don’t seem to have luck with building.” Steve smiled at that again, each time his smile getting a little wider.

“Well Bucky, I guess you are going to have to stay out of buildings in the future, or I’m just going to have to rescue you again.” As soon as the words left Steve mouth, the elevator door opened and he winked before he walked out, disappearing down a hallway. Bucky stood still, stunned that either Steve was making a joke, or he could have been flirting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment letting me know what you think. It's crazy, I'm actually writing more for this and I don't hate the out come.

Bucky was still stunned into silence when Stark found him standing outside the elevator. Stark raised his eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He motioned for Bucky to follow him before turning and quickly walking down a different hallway. 

Bucky hurried after Stark as he made his way towards what Bucky assumed was a lab. When Tony finally stopped, Bucky realised he was actually about to walk into Tony Stark’s lab. Tony turned to him and smiled, before making his way inside. 

When Bucky entered, he noticed that Bruce Banner was also in the lab. 

“Okay Buckaroo, we are going to try out this first model.” Bucky nodded, afraid to speak. He had been through war and lost his arm in the first place, but the prospect of this not working scared him to death. Bucky took a deep breathe.

“We don’t know if this is going to work, but if it doesn’t we will keep trying. Okay?” Bucky nodded again, hoping Stark would just get on with it. He opened his eyes, watching Tony stare at him. 

“Bucky, I need you to look at me. There is a very high chance this won’t work, I need you to be ready for this. You need to say it outloud for me.” Bucky took another deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves. 

“Okay, let's do this Tony.” Tony smiled at him, turning around to pull out the first prototype, he slammed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch the process. Tony slipped the prosthetic on, and Bucky was surprised at the weight. When nothing seemed to happen, he opened one eye. 

Bucky felt his heart fall, if the look on Tony’s face was anything to go by, it didn’t work. Tony slipped off the prosthetic, turning back around to put it away. 

“Apparently, in my haste to finish this, I forgot we would need a way to hook it into your actual body.” Bucky nodded, trying to understand what he was saying. 

“That means we are going to have to do a surgery if I can figure this out.” Bucky nodded again, hoping not to show his disappointment. Tony gave a sympathetic smile before letting Bucky up from the table he had sat on. 

“Call me when you figure it out Stark. I’m counting on you.” Bucky said, before leaving to find the elevator. Bucky realised he had no idea where to go, since the Avengers Tower seemed like a maze to him. 

Bucky turned a corner, running into someone's chest. Bucky grunted as he was knocked on the floor since he wasn’t paying any attention. Bucky looked up to see Steve staring down at him. Steve smiled a bit before offering his hand to help Bucky up. He gladly took it, and let Steve help pull him up. 

“Thanks. Hey, can you help me get out of here?” He asked, knowing Steve would know how to get out of the tower. 

“Yeah. So how did it go with Stark?” He asked. Bucky tried to not to show his disappointment, but it was apparent to Steve anyways. 

“Oh, I take it didn’t go well.” Steve stated. He turned away, leading Bucky back towards the elevator. Bucky blushed a bit when he realised he had gone the opposite way that he should have, but followed Steve anyways. 

When they both got in the elevator, Bucky thought back to the ride up. Steve had winked at him, but he wasn’t sure what the super soldier meant by it. Steve turned to him, a small smile gracing his face.

“Hey, how about we go get coffee to cheer you up?” Steve offered. Bucky’s eyes widened. He didn’t think Steve would be the one to take the first step, but the other man seemed to be full of surprises. Bucky realised that he was staring, and that Steve was waiting for an answer. 

“Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks Steve.” He said with a smile. He watched as Steve’s smile got a little bit bigger. He still hadn’t seen the super soldier smile fully, but he was at least getting somewhere. 

Steve lead him out of the building, back to his motorcycle. Bucky sighed, almost not wanting to get back on the bike.

“I forgot that you drove that. It’s kind of nerve-wracking to get on that with only one hand.” Bucky said quietly, not even sure that Steve would hear him. But of course, Steve had super hearing, so of course the man heard him. 

“Hey Buck, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. That would defeat the purpose of me saving you from that building in the first place.” He said with a light laugh. Bucky’s jaw dropped, stunned that Steve was joking again. 

Steve revved up his bike, sending a pointed look at Bucky. He nodded, slowly climbing on the back of Steve’s bike. Bucky tightened his arm as Steve pulled away from the curb. Steve’s bike whipped through the streets of Brooklyn. Bucky found himself burrowing into Steve’s back so he didn’t have to watch the buildings flying by. 

As soon as Steve stopped, Bucky peeled himself off of the other man. Bucky looked down, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Sorry, I guess I’m not used to riding on a motorcycle.” Bucky looked away, until he heard Steve laughing. 

“It’s okay Buck. Let’s get coffee.” Bucky then realised that Steve has nicknamed his nickname, and he was oddly okay with it.

When they finally had their coffee, they sat in a booth in the corner of the cafe. Bucky watched as Steve sipped on his coffee. The other man seemed to be trying to make himself appear smaller. 

“So, what do you do outside of avenger’s business Steve?” Bucky decided to ask. Maybe getting Steve to talk a bit about himself would make the man more comfortable. 

“Oh, I’ve been catching up on what I missed.” Steve said quietly. Bucky frowned, that was something that Captain America was doing, not Steve Rogers. 

“I mean what does Steve Rogers do?” He tried again. Steve shrugged and stared down at his coffee, like it would give him the answer. 

“Steve, what did you do before you got the super soldier serum?” Bucky hoped that he wasn’t making Steve uncomfortable, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. 

“I used to draw, but I haven’t done it in a long time.” Steve said after a few minutes. Bucky nodded, this he could use. 

“Why don’t we get stuff for you to draw, and we can go to somewhere quiet so you can try drawing again.” Bucky questioned. He hoped that Steve would take him up on his offer, and maybe he could begin to break through the Captain America shell. 

He was slightly shocked when Steve actually nodded.

“I would like that. I miss drawing. My mom used to always tell me that she loved my drawings.” A sad smile fell upon Steve’s face, and in the moment, Bucky really wished he could fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky dragged Steve to an art supply store, loving the way Steve’s eyes lit up seeing all of the art materials. Wait, why did he say love. Bucky shrugged off the voice in his head, deciding to follow Steve around the store. 

“Wow, all of this looks amazing.” Steve said, wonder clear in his voice. Steve ran his hand over the sketchbook as they passed, feeling the paper texture.

“Do you think you are going to get anything?” Bucky asked, trying to peer over Steve’s shoulders to see what he was seeing. Bucky noticed how much bigger Steve was than him, he was by no means small, but Steve seemed to dwarf him. Bucky took a step back, trying to not be in Steve’s personal space. 

“I really missed drawing. I don’t even know if Shield has anything I drew from back then.” His eyes shone with sadness again, but they also seemed to have a glint of excitement in them. Steve walked around the store and picked up drawing pencils and a new sketchbook. Steve then took them back to the Avenger’s Tower, bring Bucky up to his floor. 

“Buck, I don’t know what to draw.” Steve seemed to have a tinge of panic in his voice. Bucky laughed at how ridiculous it seemed. After everything the man had been through, not knowing what to draw made him panic. 

“Bucky, don’t laugh at me. It has been seventy years since I’ve drawn anything.” Bucky wiped the tears that threatened to fall from laughing so hard. He tried to catch his breath as Steve pouted at him. Bucky had to admit, it wasn’t easy with Steve’s pout looking so adorable. Wait, people didn’t usually find super soldiers adorable. Bucky shook his head, trying to dislodge his increasingly intrusive thoughts. 

“Why don’t you draw me. It will give you practice and I promise not to move that much.” Bucky blurted. Bucky mental cursed at himself, so much for getting rid of those thoughts. He was trying to befriend Steve, and besides, Steve seemed to be completely straight. Maybe the man had a girlfriend, he hadn’t known Steve that long. 

Steve narrowed his eyes, seemingly trying to figure out if Bucky was being serious or not. Steve studied his face for a few more seconds before shrugging his shoulders. 

“Okay Buck, just don’t move. Also, don’t judge it if it turns out bad.” Steve flipped open his sketchbook as Bucky grunted. 

“Steve, I’m sure it will look amazing.” When their eyes met Bucky tried to figure out the emotions swirling in Steve’s blue eyes. 

A few minutes of silence accompanied by the sound of a scratching pencil passed. Bucky found himself shifting, slightly bothered by the intense look Steve had on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration causing a crease to form between them. Steve also kept biting his bottom lip, and it was slowly driving Bucky insane. 

“Buck, seriously sit still. You don’t have to stay silent, but if you want this to look decent, you have to stop moving.” Steve muttered without looking up from what he was doing. Bucky sighed, he wasn’t sure if he was relieved for even more nervous. 

“Can I ask you something?” Steve nodded, again not looking up from his paper. Bucky wanted to push his finger in the crease between his eyebrows to get them to unfurrow. He realised he was staring when Steve stopped drawing and looked up at him. 

“Why did you get your tongue pierced?” Steve seemed to be shocked at the question. Steve smiled before continuing his drawing. Bucky almost thought he wasn’t going to answer until the man spoke.

“Honestly, I read everything that people were saying about me. Captain America was a perfect soldier that was patriotic in his everyday life. It seemed like nothing Steve Rogers really did made it into the history books. I probably was the worst little shit anyone had ever met.” Bucky stared in shock as he realised that Steve just swore. He never heard the other man swear. Steve looked up at Bucky, seeming to know what he was thinking.

“See? Even you are shocked that I just swore. Everyone has this image of Captain America, and it is the opposite of what Steve Rogers was. I guess I pierced my tongue to be a little more like that guy from Brooklyn.” Bucky did not think that was going to be the answer that he got from Steve. He really should have expected something like that from him. No wonder Steve felt like no one knew him, history books didn’t talk about the guy before the serum so Steve must have felt like a part of him was lost. 

Bucky glanced down at his arm. Steve probably had the worst PTSD ever. He didn’t lose a limb or just a part of his mind, he lost an entire lifetime, he lost all the people he knew. When he hit that water and froze the world kept going on without him, and he lost everything. 

Again Steve managed to surprise him. Steve lowered his sketchbook, looking at Bucky again. 

“I think I’m done. It’s better than I thought it was going to be, but then again it’s been seventy years.” Steve said, handing the sketchbook over to Bucky. Bucky stared in amazement at the drawing. It wasn’t just good, it was breathtaking. 

“Steve, this is incredible.” Bucky said, eyes glued to the paper. Steve smiled, and Bucky looked up, realising it was Steve’s full smile. In the moment he felt his heart clench. Steve’s smile was like looking in the sun or finding the person that hung that stars in the night sky. Bucky felt like his entire world came to a screeching halt and screamed at him to never close his eyes. 

Steve’s eyes were full of emotions that Bucky couldn’t decipher. His eyes seemed to be locked on Bucky’s, but neither seemed to want to break the connection. Bucky felt his entire world narrow down to this moment. 

In his quest to befriend Steve, it seemed as he started to fall in love. In that moment it was like he actually opened his eyes, and he saw beautiful man that was standing in front of him. This must have been what it was like to see Steve Rogers, not Captain America. While Captain was bright on his own, Steve shone so much brighter. 

Bucky felt like Steve’s sky blue eyes looked right through him to his soul. He felt like Steve saw the way Bucky used to be, but also saw the man that Bucky had become. Bucky knew he should look away, not risk such a new friendship. He found looking away to be impossible, and it felt as if Steve felt the same way. 

Bucky couldn't seem to pull away when Steve started to lean towards him. His brain screamed at him, trying to inform him that it appeared that Steve was going to kiss him. He internally told that part of his brain to shut up. If Steve wanted to kiss him than Steve could do whatever he pleased. 

Steve paused centimeters away from Bucky’s lips, and for a moment Bucky cursed him. Then he realised what Steve was silently asking him. Steve wanted to know if it was okay to kiss him, or if he was overstepping. Bucky quickly realised that all he wanted was for Steve to close the space between them.

He nodded a little, hoping Steve would understand. As it turns out, he wouldn’t have to worry, because of course Steve would understand. Steve seemed to see through any wall that Bucky would want to put up, but then again, why would he want to? 

Steve closed the little space that was between them, crashing their lips together. Bucky barely registered that Steve’s sketchbook clattered to the floor, for his mind was too preoccupied with a mantra of Steve.

Bucky pushed forward, not thinking about if he was pushing this to far. Bucky couldn't think, all he could feel was Steve all around him. Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s hips, pulling him forward and into his lap. Bucky went willingly, finding the new angle the perfect opportunity to deep the kiss.

He licked at the seam of Steve’s mouth, asking for permission in the same silent way that Steve did. Steve opened his mouth to let Bucky in, thus starting a silent war for dominance. Bucky wasn’t too sure he would mind losing this fight. 

Sadly they had to breathe eventually, at least Bucky did before Steve. Bucky pulled away and rested his head against Steve’s. His breath came out in ragged puffs. Bucky’s eyes drifted towards Steve’s kiss-swollen lips. 

“Steve?” He asked. He knew the single word held a million questions, and he wasn’t sure if Steve was ready to answer them. Steve’s eyes slipped back open, finding Bucky’s already wide.

“Did I miss read that?” Steve quietly asked. His voice seemed to shake with how unsure he was. Bucky shook his head, a smile finding its way onto his face.

“I didn’t know you had feelings about men.” Bucky decided that honesty was the best route to go. 

“Back in the forties it was no okay to look at men that way. Steve Rogers has always been bisexual, but it was impossible for Captain America to be. I’m not sure I’m ready for Cap’ to not be completely straight.” Bucky cupped Steve’s face with his hand. 

“Steve, it’s okay. Do you want to see where this goes? We don’t have to say anything about it yet.” Bucky started gently. Steve smiled again, and Bucky decided he would try and do anything to get Steve to smile like that again. 

“I want to, but are you sure you are okay with that?” Bucky laughed. Of course Steve was worried about what Bucky felt. 

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.” Steve smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. Bucky couldn’t keep kissing him as smiles kept getting in the way. Bucky laughed as he pulled himself off of Steve’s lap. He pulled out his phone to check the time. He really needed to get home, his sister was probably going to stop by after how he had actually called her but hadn’t talk to her since.

“I would love to continue this, but I have to get home.” Bucky saw as Steve’s face fell again. He leaned forward to give him a peak on the lips.

“You have a phone right?” Steve nodded and handed Bucky his phone. Bucky added himself to Steve’s contacts.

“Text me Steve.” Bucky said before turning around and leaving Steve’s floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky sat on his bed, staring at his phone. Becca was going to be here any minute and it was the last thing on his mind. All he could think about was how Steve kissed him. He didn’t ever imagine falling for the man that he was trying to befriend. There was no doubt that Steve was attractive, he just didn’t know how Steve found anything attractive about him. 

Soon he heard the telltale sounds of his front door opening, telling him that Becca was here. Steve didn’t want people to know at the moment, and that included Becca. Bucky hated doing it but he knew that Steve needed to work through his feelings before letting the entire world know that he didn’t fit the image they had made for him. 

Bucky felt like he was finally understanding Steve and how misplaced the man must feel. Becca flopped onto his sofa, turing to him and smiling. Bucky narrowed his eyes, she has just walked in, so it couldn’t be something to do with him. A wide smile feel on Becca’s face.

“I met someone.” She stated, looking like she was going to burst from excitement. Bucky’s eyes widened and he laughed.

“Oh my god Becca, finally!” He pulled Becca into a tight hug. Becca hugged him back, only to pull away and punch him in his shoulder. Bucky feigned pain. 

“When are you going to meet someone?” Becca asked. Bucky stopped himself from smiling, knowing Becca would instantly know.

“Becca, I thought I would work on getting healthy first.” Bucky knew it was the only thing that would distract her from questioning him. Becca’s eyes widened with surprise. She squeezed and pulled him back into another hug.

“Bucky, that is so good. I’m glad to hear it.” She said. Her smile never failed to make Bucky smile wide. Bucky was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He tried not to lurch to it to fast, hoping it was Steve.

“Hello?” He answered the phone, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Hey Buckaroo.” Bucky heart fell, it was only Tony. He remembered why Tony would be calling him. He might have an actual solution. 

“Hey Tony, whats up?” He hoped he wouldn’t be met with disappointment again. 

“I figured it out. If you want to, we can get that arm on you tonight.” Tony said, pride clearly in his voice. Bucky felt tears well up in his eyes, this could actually give him back his arm. It was going to be different, but at least he would have two hands. 

“Bucky? What’s going on?” Becca was clearly concerned and confused, not used to seeing tears slowly falling down her older brother’s face.

“Let’s do it.” He whispered into his phone, hoping Stark could still hear him. Tony laughed and told Bucky to come to the tower before hanging up. 

“Bucky, what the hell is going on? What are you doing?” Becca grabbed Bucky’s good shoulder, trying to figure out what she was missing.

“I met Tony Stark, and he built me an arm and wants to hook everything up.” Bucky looked up at his sister, watching as tears sprang to her eyes as well.

“Bucky, don’t fuck with me like that.” She said, a small laugh bubbling up. Bucky shook his head, smiling at her. More tears ran down her face as she launched herself into Bucky’s arm once again.

“Well let's go. I wouldn’t dream of keeping Tony Stark waiting.” Becca grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the couch, leading him towards the door. She bent down and grabbed his shoes, shoving them in his face before bending down to put her own on. She bounced in place as Bucky took longer to put his on. 

As soon as Becca pulled him out onto the street, he took lead in bring them to the tower. Hopefully Stark wouldn’t mind him bring along his baby sister. As soon as they made it to the tower Bucky lead them inside. He pulled her into the elevator, hoping to find someone to help direct them to Stark’s lab. 

As if fate was against him the doors opened first to Steve. Steve was shocked to find Bucky and some lady in the elevator. 

“Buck, what are you doing here?” Bucky internally winced as he knew that Becca was staring at him with narrowed eyes and what their mother liked to call the Barnes stare. Of course she would pick up on Steve calling him Buck.

“Tony built me an arm. He wants to do surgery to hook it up. Also, Steve this is my little sister-” Bucky was cut of by Becca. She stuck out her hand, waiting for steve to shake it. He tentatively took her hand.

“Becca Barnes.” She stated. Bucky glanced at her, noticing the way she was now staring at Steve.

“Hey, will you direct us to Tony’s lab?” Steve let go of Becca’s hand, nodding at Bucky. He stepped inside the elevator and pressed one of the floor buttons. Steve smiled at him and Bucky wondered how he was going to explain this to Becca. She was going to kill him for not giving her all of the details. Steve then gave him direction to follow to find Stark’s lab. When the doors opened again, Bucky almost assumed that Steve was going to follow them. He watched as the doors closed with Steve still inside. Before they fully closed, Steve waved at him. Becca stepped in front of him.

“Were you going to tell me?” She demanded. Bucky looked down at the ground, he instantly knew that was the wrong move.

“You are on a first name basis with Captain America, and he gave your nickname a nickname!” She exclaimed. Bucky sighed.

“His name is Steve, and it sort of just happened. I wasn’t ready to tell everyone that I was getting to know Steve. I wasn’t sure he even wanted to be my friend or if it was just while I was here.” Becca snorted, obviously thinking she knew something that he wasn’t tell her. 

“Sure Bucky. Let’s go find Stark.” He nodded, following Steve’s instructions. When he finally made it into Tony’s lab, he could feel his heart beating faster. 

“Hey Buckaroo. You ready?” He asked. Bucky nodded while Becca sighed at his side. She must not be having fun hearing all of the Avenger’s nicknames when Bucky hadn’t even told her almost nothing about it. 

“Alright, we are going to get started.” He turned towards Becca. “You must be Rebecca Barnes.” He stuck out his hand. Becca looked surprised that Tony Stark knew who she was.

“Let’s not hold anything else up, we are ready.” With that Bucky let Stark take control as Becca was lead out of the room by Bruce Banner. Bucky took a deep breath as Stark put him under with a smile. There were three option for how this went. He would either, not wake up, wake up with an arm, or the surgery wouldn’t work. He really hoped everything would go according to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

When Bucky woke up, he could instantly feel a new weight on his left side. Bucky slowly opened his eyes, peeking down at his arm. Beside him he could see the shiny metal arm. Bucky gasped and sat up. Bucky felt his vision swim as he flopped back down. 

“Bucky, don’t sit up to fast.” Rebecca said, her voice soft. Bucky turned his head, looking at his little sister.

“How does it look?” He asked. Bucky was slightly afraid of her answer. He knew Becca would be completely honest with him, even if the truth hurt.

“Well, you have a metal arm now. You could totally fit in with the rest of the avengers.” She laughed. Bucky tried to glare at her, but he wasn’t sure the glare was convincing. Bucky heard the door of the room swing open and Tony entered.

“Buckaroo, glad to see you are awake. Now, three times a week you have to come and do physical therapy to get used to the arm. You will come here for that. Also, you need to keep up your muscle mass so the arm isn’t too heavy.” Tony looked down at the arm, placing his hand over the cool metal. He seemed proud of his work.

“Thanks for giving me back my arm Tony.” Tony smiled at him before excusing himself from the room. Bucky turned back to Becca. 

“How long have you been here?” He asked her. She turned away, huffing at him.

“I wasn’t going to leave you, so like two days.” She refused to make eye contact with him. 

“I’ve been out two days?” He was surprised he had been out that long.

“Well, the surgery was long, and then Tony wanted your body to get used to the weight a bit. He said you will be stuck here until tomorrow. But he won’t be back to check on you since all of the avengers are going out. He also wanted me to go home.”

Bucky’s eyebrow lifted. If Tony wanted his sister to go home, she probably should. He was going to voice this to Becca but she interrupted him.

“I have to go anyways. I have a date with Ethan.” She had a small smile on her face as she said his name. Bucky knew that whoever Ethan was, he would make his little sister happy. That fact was not going to stop him from giving him the shovel talk when he met Ethan. Becca hugged him before leaving the room.

“Get better big brother.” She said before she turned and left the room.

Bucky was left with silence. He didn’t think anyone would be left in the tower. Becca said all of the avengers had left to go out, and Bucky assumed that also meant Steve. He was a little sad he hadn’t seen the other man, but Bucky knew Steve was scared of whatever they were.

Steve grew up in a time it wasn’t okay to be anything but straight. Being thrown into an entirely different world must be hard. Bucky didn’t want to push Steve into anything, so he understood why the other man wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

Bucky stared at the ceiling, trying to do anything but think. The room he was in was incredibly boring, nothing like how he thought every room in the tower was going to be. He had to admit that he had had an idea about the tower and the people who lived inside. 

He figured the building would be extravagant on the inside, and that Tony Stark would present himself the same way. Captain America was probably stuck up and prudish at everything modern, Bucky now laughed at that thought. Black Widow wouldn’t care about anyone, and would probably kill anyone that looked at her wrong. He knew the first part of that was wrong, but he wasn’t sure about the second half. Bucky thought about all of the other people he had met and how wrong he had been about all of them.   
Bucky decided to explore the tower while all of the Avengers were out. He didn’t think that Tony would yell at him for looking around, but he would probably yell at him for getting up from his bed. 

Bucky moved through the building finding no one else around. He knew there wasn’t going to be, but he had hoped for someone to keep him company. He had turned a corner when he ran into someone.

He startled as he was knocked to the floor. He looked up to see Steve staring down at him. 

“Steve, I thought everyone left.” Steve reached out a hand to haul him up from the floor. Bucky let Steve pull him up until they were face to face. 

“I thought you were supposed to stay in bed after you have a major surgery.” Steve retorted. Bucky sighed as Steve grabbed his flesh hand and pulled him back to the room he had been in. Steve didn’t stop until Bucky was back in his bed. 

“It’s so boring in here though. I though every room in this tower would be fun.” Bucky pouted. Steve laughed at Bucky’s pouting face before he leaned forward and gave Bucky a kiss.

“It’s a hospital room, why would it have anything fun?” He laughed. Now that Steve asked him that question, Bucky realised it would have been ridiculous. He sighed and glared at Steve. 

“I guess I didn’t think about it that way.” Steve moved forward and sat on the edge of Bucky’s bed. Steve smiled at him. 

“Why were you wandering around anyways?” He asked. Bucky looked at his lap.

“I was bored and I figured since Stark is making me to physical therapy here I would figure out how this maze works.” He said. Steve moved his hand towards Bucky’s new arm, pausing before he touched it. He looked at Bucky’s eyes, silently asking for permission, to which Bucky nodded. He gently placed his hand over the smooth metal plates. His hand remained in the same spot for a minute before it slowly moved down the metal. Bucky watched in silence as Steve’s fingers danced over the new metal. 

His fingers then moved up Bucky’s arm, slowly pushing under the fabric of his sleeve. Steve’s other hand slowly moved to the bottom of Bucky’s t-shirt. Steve’s eyes once again found Bucky’s. Bucky nodded again as Steve pulled his shirt over his head. Bucky sat up and lifted his arms to make it easier. 

Steve’s hand then went to the flesh that met metal. The skin was scarred and bumpy not only from the surgery, but also when he lost his arm. Steve’s touch was gentle as he touched the skin. Bucky held his breath, hoping the look of it didn’t disgust Steve. 

Steve’s hand then moved more towards Bucky’s chest. Steve’s hand was warm against his Steve, and Bucky felt himself breathe again as his hand moved away from the scarring. Steve kept his hand moving on Bucky’s skin, raising goosebumps where he touched. Bucky tried to keep his breathing even as Steve stared at his body in fascination.   
Steve then drug his fingers across one of Bucky’s nipples, to which Bucky couldn’t keep a soft moan from escaping his lips. Steve’s eyes flicked up to his, before he drug his fingers over Bucky’s nipples again. 

“Steve. You can’t keep doing that.” Bucky said in a breathy voice. It had been awhile for him and he was a bit wound up. Steve smiled at him before connecting their lips. Bucky was surprised but relaxed into the kiss. 

Bucky felt as Steve shifted until he was sitting in Bucky’s lap, but Steve never broke the kiss.

“What if I don’t want to stop.” He said, punctuating the sentence by grinding his hips down on Bucky’s. Everything that Steve had been doing in the last five minutes was surprising Bucky. He didn’t know that Steve had this side to him. Steve kissed Bucky again before attaching his lips to Bucky’s neck.

Bucky forced himself to find Steve’s chest and gently push him until he detached from his neck. 

“Steve, are you sure about this?” He had to make sure Steve really was okay with this before they went any further.

“Bucky, I haven’t had sex in seventy years. Yes, I want this. Do you not?” Steve pulled back further, staring into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky didn’t even have to think about his answer before he was nodding. Steve smirked at him before launching forward to kiss again. Bucky let his hands trail over Steve’s chest and down his abs. He could feel the muscle beneath Steve’s shirt. 

Bucky tugged at the hem of Steve’s shirt trying to pull it over Steve’s head. Steve pulled away long enough for him to take it off and throw it somewhere in the room. Bucky decided to take a minute to stare at Steve’s chest. The man was built like a Greek God. Steve tried to lean again to capture Bucky’s neck, but Bucky stopped him by putting his hands on Steve’s chest. 

Steve whined as Bucky kept staring at him. Steve then decided to grind down on Bucky’s dick, ripping a moan out of both of them. Bucky then leaned down and started to suck on Steve’s chest. He could feel Steve’s growing bulge above him. Bucky made sure to leave marks across Steve’s chest, but not high enough a shirt couldn’t cover them. Just because they were going to have sex didn’t mean Steve was ready to tell the world everything. 

Bucky sucked one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth making the man about him moan. Steve pulled Bucky back up to him, kissing his mouth once again. Bucky let his hands run down Steve’s chest to his belt buckle as Steve’s hands tangled into his hair. Bucky let his hands wander lower, brushing over Steve’s covered dick. 

Steve ground down again. Bucky unbuckled Steve’s belt and undid the button of his pants, trying to push them down. Steve stopped kissing Bucky and lifted himself off of Bucky. Bucky used this moment to push down Steve’s pants. Bucky only managed to get them part of the way down before Steve finished pushing them down and stepped out of them. 

“Get our shirts and come on.” Steve said, out of breath. He bent down to pick up his pants, staring at Bucky. Bucky sat on the bed for a minute confused, before he jumped off the bed and grabbed their shirts. He hurried after Steve. 

Steve opened a door, which lead into a large bedroom. The room must have been Steve’s. As soon as Bucky was through the door, Steve closed it and pushed him against it. Bucky’s hands tangled into Steve’s hair as Steve undid the button of his pants.

Steve then pushed Bucky’s pants down until they pooled at his ankles. Bucky pushed Steve forward and stepped out of his pants. Bucky kept pushing Steve forward until they hit the bed and fell onto it. Steve turned them while falling so that Bucky landed on the bed with Steve above him. He moved down Bucky’s body, sucking kisses and marks on his way down. Steve stopped at his underwear, pausing to mouth at Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s hands fisted into Steve’s white sheets. 

“Steve, stop teasing me.” He moaned out. Bucky looked down at Steve, seeing the other man staring up at him, a smirk across his face. Steve slowly pulled Bucky’s underwear down. Bucky waited for Steve to remove his underwear completely before he sat up and got to work on Steve’s. There was no way he was going to be naked while Steve wasn’t. 

They were finally naked, bodies pressed together. Bucky pulled Steve back up to him, but he didn’t kiss the other man. 

“Steve, how do you want to do this? Have you been with a man?” Bucky asked. Steve flushed a deep red that ran down his chest. He shook his head no. 

“It’s okay. I’ll lead you through what to do. You can top.” Bucky stated. He didn’t want to make Steve uncomfortable. Bucky leaned up to kiss him again.

“Do you have lube?” Steve nodded, leaning over his bed to grab it out of a bedside table. Bucky grabbed it from Steve’s hands. Bucky popped the top open grabbing one of Steve’s hands. He poured the lube onto Steve’s fingers and then pushed his hand down towards his ass. Steve looked down at his hand, understanding what he was doing. Steve pressed one of his fingers to Bucky’s tight muscle, slowly pushing past. 

Bucky gasped at Steve’s finger slid into him. Steve’s finger slowly moved in and out of Bucky.

“Steve, your killing me here.” Bucky gasped out. Steve took that as encouragement to add another finger. He quickly figured out what he was supposed to do. Steve stretched Bucky and added another finger. Bucky handed Steve the lube once he knew he was ready. Steve lubed up his cock and slowly slid into Bucky until their hips were flush. He leaned down to pepper kisses onto Bucky chest and stomach. 

“Steve move. I’m good.” Bucky gasped out. Steve was bigger than anyone Bucky had slept with, and for a moment he wondered if that was from the serum. He only wondered for a moment because Steve started to move and Bucky stopped thinking. Steve set a slow pace and Bucky knew it was because the other man didn’t want to hurt him. 

Bucky and Steve moved together, blocking out the rest of the world. Neither of them heard the door to Steve’s room open. 

“Steve, there were to many people out so we decided to get take- OH.” Steve and Bucky froze at the sound of Tony’s voice and the slam of Steve’s bedroom door. 

“Shit.” Steve stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a like and a comment. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to end this since I feel like I wrote all that I wanted for it. So this is it for this story. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think of it.

Steve sat on the edge of his bed, head between his knees. Bucky sat against the headboard awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what to say to the other man to make everything seem better. Steve wasn’t ready for the team to know, and Tony barged in and ruined it. 

Bucky leaned forward and gently rubbed Steve’s back. Steve looked up at him with a small smile. 

“Buck, I’m sorry they found out like that.” Bucky was taken aback. Steve was apologizing to him, when Bucky felt like it should have been the other way around. Bucky was about to tell Steve this when a knock sounded through the room.

“Steve?” A female Bucky didn’t know wanted Steve. His wonder was quickly answered by Natasha Romanov entering Steve’s room. 

“I’m sorry about Tony. You know it’s okay right?” Steve nodded, looking back down at the floor. Natasha looked at Bucky, no emotion showing on her face. She turned and left the room without another word. 

“Steve, do you want me to go?” Bucky asked, resuming rubbing gentle circles into Steve’s back. He shook his head no. Bucky nodded, letting silence fall back over them. A few minutes passed before Steve stood up suddenly. 

“The team is waiting out there.” Bucky didn’t move until Steve looked back at him from the doorway.

“Come on. It’s time you met them anyways.” At that Steve spun around and kept going, leaving Bucky scrambling after time. Bucky followed Steve out into where the Avengers were waiting. 

“Guys, this is Bucky. Bucky this is the team.” Steve said it like there was nothing to it. He seemed unshakable even though the circumstances of the team finding out wasn’t what he wanted. 

The redhead that Bucky now knew was Natasha Romanov, or the Black Widow, was the first to come up to him. 

“I can’t believe Steve hid something from me.” She stuck out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. Bucky took her hand into his, feeling strange at everything that was happening. Her eyes narrowed at him before she turned to Steve.

“I like him, but do not hide anything like this from me again.” Steve smiled and nodded at her. Bucky watched as the rest of the Avengers followed, other than Tony. 

Tony was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at a wall. Bucky heard Steve sigh beside him. He really hoped that Tony Stark wasn’t homophobic. A few minutes passed with all of them standing around waiting for Tony to make a move. The man in question suddenly stood.

“I cannot believe I walked in on Steve Rogers having sex. That image will always be burned into my eyes.” Tony shuttered before walking over to the pair. 

“I’m glad your getting some Cap, but let us know so something like that doesn’t happen again. I don’t need to see a grandpa having sex.” Tony smirked at Steve, to which Steve just rolled his eyes. 

Bucky was sitting on the Avengers’ couch when a huge blonde man burst through the elevator doors. The entire team was on their feet an in instant. 

“Thor, what’s going on?” Steve asked the man. Bucky realised that Thor was the God of Thunder, the only team member he didn’t met. 

“Loki is attacking New York. He brought aliens with him.” Bucky’s eyes widened. New York was being attacked by aliens, again. Last time this had happened it brought him and Steve together, but he also almost died again. 

“Avengers, suit up.” Bucky barely registered Steve leaving the room and coming back fully dressed in his Captain America suit. 

“Steve, your tongue piercing.” Bucky couldn’t help blurting out. Steve laughed and stuck his tongue out at Bucky, showing the other man he didn’t have it in any longer. 

“Bucky, will you be able to go home while this is going on?” Steve asked him, kneeling on the floor to be face to face with him. Bucky nodded, hoping he really could. Steve pulled him into a hug and kissed him quickly. 

“I’m not sure if Loki will attack here, so I can’t risk you staying.” Bucky nodded, leaning in to kiss Steve again before the man was off with the rest of the Avengers. 

 

Bucky waited a few minutes after the team was gone before leaving the tower. Once he was on the street he was astonished by the damage already done to the city. Buildings were crumbling and the screams of people and aliens was deafening. 

Bucky hurried down the street towards his building. When he was close enough to see his building he stopped. There was no way he was going to be able to get into his building, and it wouldn’t be safe. Bucky turned and spotted the subway. He figured it was the best place to go. 

He wasn’t the only person to have that idea as there was a large crowd of people standing there. He could see people with bloody and dirt covering them. The temperature was sweltering, but it was the safest place. They had to trust the Avengers would take care of everything swiftly. 

Slow hours passed as the city above them shook and screamed. Bucky sat with his back against the wall, staring at his dead phone. He wished he knew what was going on above them, but he didn’t want to go up there until he knew everything was over. 

More hours drug by, and Bucky was drifting to sleep when he heard someone shouting his name.

“Bucky? Buckaroo?” Bucky knew only one person called him Buckaroo, and that was Tony Stark. Bucky pulled himself off the floor and pushed through the crowd. 

“Tony, where is Steve?” Bucky felt his heart jump into his throat at the look Tony gave him. Tony looked tired and sad, and he wouldn’t make eye contact after Bucky asked him about Steve.

“Tony, where is Steve?” Bucky repeated. Tony looked at him as tears slipped down his dirty face. 

“Cap isn’t in the best shape right now.” Bucky felt tears spring to his eyes and slowly slip down his face.

“Where is he Tony?” 

“He’s at the tower.” Bucky pushed past Tony and ran towards the tower, tears streaming down his face. He felt something right with Steve, and he knew Steve felt the same thing. It wasn’t fair if the world took him away now. They didn’t know each other that well, but Bucky felt he could tell Steve everything. Bucky could barely heard Tony screaming his name and running after him as he sprinted towards the tower. All he could hear was his own heartbeat. The rest of the world was drown out by a deafening silence, so different from the screaming aliens. 

Bucky decided to forgo the elevator in favor for the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, realising he didn’t know where to go from here.   
Tony grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. Bucky met Tony’s tear filled eyes and started to sob. He hated that he was ugly crying in front of Tony Stark, but he couldn’t stop. Bucky crumbled to the floor, taking Tony down with him. 

“Bucky, it will be okay. We can go see him. It will be okay.” Tony hauled himself and Bucky off the floor and towards the elevator. He kept repeating “it will be okay” over and over again, like he was trying to convince himself too. Bucky held onto Tony, not caring if the other man would judge him later. He didn’t get the feeling that Tony would though, as the other man seemed to be trying to hold the both of them together. 

Bucky vaguely knew it might be ridiculous that he was breaking down like he was, but Steve saved his life. Steve made his life better and brought light back into it. Steve had made a huge impact on his life in a short amount of time, and Bucky wasn’t ready to lose the other man. 

 

Both men walking into Steve’s room where the rest of the team was waiting. All of them turned as the elevator doors opened. Bucky peered past them to Steve’s beaten up body. Even though his face was dirty, Bucky though he was the most beautiful person to grace the earth. 

Bucky moved past the rest of the team to sit by Steve. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. He glanced up to see the rest of the team watching him. They moved closer to the bed Steve was laying in. 

Bucky felt the way he did in the subway. Time moved at a snail’s pace and the temperature was sweltering again. He knew it was probably because he was tired and worried, but he didn’t plan on leaving Steve’s side. Bucky looked around to see the rest of the team was sleeping. They all were bruised and battered, but that didn’t stop them from finding chairs to sleep near their captain. Bucky looked back at Steve, surprised to find blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Steve, oh my god. Your awake!” Bucky exclaimed. He was loud enough that most of the team stirred. Natasha was the first to stand up, causing Clint to groan as he lost his pillow. Tony also stood up along with Sam. The other men tried to huddle close, but Natasha pushed them back.

“How do you feel Steve?” Bucky asked. Steve smiled at him.

“Happy that I got to wake up and see you first.” Bucky wanted to shake him for such a cute response, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea. 

“What happened Stevie?” Steve sighed, looking visibly in pain. 

“An alien was going to kill a civilian, so I got in the way to stop it. Probably not the best decision, but it saved a ladies life.” Bucky smiled at him. He might be proud of Steve, but he was right, it was definitely not the best decision. Natasha woke up the rest of them team and shuffled them out of the room. Bucky could hear her telling them that Steve was fine and they needed to rest in actual beds. 

“Hey Bucky?” Steve asked quietly. Bucky turned back to the man and grabbed his hand again.   
“Hmmmm?” Steve looked down at their conjoined hands.

“When I pushed that lady out of the way I had been at an angle where the alien was definitely going to kill me.” Bucky gasped but didn’t say anything. He figured that Steve had more to say.

“Then I thought of you. I thought of how kind you had been and how loving. You saw me, not Captain America. I didn’t want to die anymore. I didn’t want to leave you here without telling you that I love you. I couldn’t bear that thought, so at the last second I twisted out of the way.” Bucky had tears running down his face again. Steve reached up to wipe the tears away. 

“Steve. I love you too. Please don’t do anything like that again.” Steve laughed and brought Bucky in for a kiss. Steve pulled away and smiled at him, loving shining in his blue eyes.

“I can’t promise that, but thank you loving me. Thank you for loving Steve Rogers and for saving me.”


End file.
